


Check Sa Palmolive

by pleasebro (ambrosiaplease)



Series: Bebserye [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brgy. 365 presents, Crack, EXO as dota boys, M/M, Tagalog, di ako marunong mag-smut sorry, pinoy vibes
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosiaplease/pseuds/pleasebro
Summary: Salamat kay Rika, kung sino man siya. Ito ang tanging naisip ni Jongin pagkatapos ng kanilang ma-aksyon na eksena na mas ma-aksyon pa sa Ang Probinsyano ni Coco Martin.





	Check Sa Palmolive

**Author's Note:**

> Ito ay isang katuwaan lamang. Please wag po nating seryosohin. Wala po akong galit kay Ate Krystal. May konting Mystic messenger reference din dito. Salamat sa Giniling Festival sa pagpayag na gamitin ko ang kanilang mga pangalan sa fic na ito. Enjoy! May smut ata to? Haha.

Isang tipikal na araw ng sabado, muli na namang nagtipon-tipon ang SCTDB sa EXOTICS. (Ayy, halos normal na pala ang ganitong set-up.) Medyo pinagiisipan na nga ni Sir Suho na isara na ang computer shop dahil sila-sila lang naman ang laging nandito. Idagdag mo pa ang ‘kinse-katapusang’ payment scheme nila Chanyeol at Jongdae na every two weeks kung magbayad. Sa totoo lang, di alam nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun kung saan humuhugot ng kapal ng mukha itong dalawang ito na laging nagpapa-kwenta ng naipon nilang bayarin.

  
Ang naka-duty ng umaga ay si Kyungsoo pero dahil clingy si Baekhyun sa wifi ng Exotics ay nandun din siya kahit mamaya pang hapon ang oras ng duty niya. (Akala ni Kyungsoo ay sa kanya siya clingy pero "wiz teh" lang ang sinabi ni Baekhyun).  
  


Pagkatapos punasan ni Kyungsoo ang mga monitors at keyboards ay binuksan na rin niya ang mother computer sa pinaka-reception area ng shop. Ang kanyang kaibigan naman ay busy na nakayuko at tila focus na focus sa smartphone niya.   
  


Makalipas ang ilang minuto, bumukas na ang sliding door at dali daling pumasok ang  _*overdose intro: clap clap clap come in*_ SCTDB. Dumiretso na si Sehun sa kaniyang personal computer (halos lahat naman sila inangkin na talaga yung mga ginagamit nilang computers kaya literal na personal). Sila Jongin, Jongdae at Chanyeol naman ay dumiretso sa reception area sa pwesto nila Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Pumasok si Jongin sa loob at pumwesto sa likod ni Kyungsoo. Sinamyo nya at pasimpleng dinampi ang kanyang labi sa amoy Palmolive Pink at bagong ligong buhok ni Kyungsoo. Di na ito pinansin ni Baekhyun dahil bukod sa sanay na siya sa mga PDA moments ng dalawa ay busy pa siya sa kanyang bagong game. Habang silang Jongdae at Chanyeol naman ay nasa harap ng reception area at sabay senyas ng parang magbi-bill out sa isang restaurant.  
  


"Dahil sahod kahapon, let's do the drill." Mayabang na sabi ni Chanyeol na may paghawi pa ng bangs niya sabay dukot ng kanyang hinabing coin purse na galing Baguio City.  
  


"Magkano ba sakin, Soo? Sabihin mo lang at babayaran ko ng sapat at sakto, walang kulang at pagaalinlangan." Dagdag ni Jongdae na umarte na parang nasa dramarama sa hapon.  
  


Tinapik ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun para siya ang mag-total ng bayarin ng dalawang kolokoys ngunit masyadong preoccupied ang kaibigan sa kanyang smartphone kaya ginulat siya ni Chanyeol.  
  


"Hoy Baekhyun! Sabihin ko kaya kay Sir Suho na pumapasok ka lang dito para maki-wifi?" Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun at ginawa na lang ang pagkwenta kung magkano ba ang babayaran nila.  
  


"Eh kung i-print ko kaya yang mukha mo at ipaskil ko sa labas ng exotics may nakalagay na MAG-INGAT SA KAWATAN?" Bawi naman ni Baekhyun habang kinokompyut kung magkano ang utang nila ng dalawang linggo. Halos maglupasay na si Jongdae sa kakatawa kahit di naman talaga nakakatawa yung sinabi ni Baekhyun. Minsan iniisip nga nila kung may saltik itong si Jongdae o di sinasadyang naumpog sa pader nung baby pa siya. Si Kyungsoo naman ay busy or nagbibisi-bisihan sa harap ng computer dahil ayaw niyang umalis si Jongin sa likod niya dahil na-i-enjoy niya ang pag-amoy ng kanyang Beb sa bagong ligo niyang buhok.   
  


Nang matapos ng magkwentahan ang tatlo at nakapagbayad na ang dapat magbayad, bumalik na sila sa kani-kanilang upuan para simulan na ang laban. Kahit si Jongin ay umalis na rin upang i-set up na ang kanyang PC14. Alam ni Jongin na gustong gusto ni Kyungsoo yung pag-singhot niya sa buhok ng kasintahan kaya binulungan niya ito ng "Laters, Beb" bago tumayo. Ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo ngunit biglang balik sa pagka-poker face nung binulungan siya ni Baekhyun ng "Iba fetish mo bes, ang mild lang". Siniko niya ito ng di kalakasan sabay sabing "Wag ka nga!".  
  
  
Biglang bumukas ulit ang sliding door at pumasok ang walang iba, na kukumpleto ng tropa na si Yixing. Di muna siya nagpasundo kela Chanyeol kaninang umaga kasi humingi ng favor ang kanyang mapagmahal na ina na magpaturo ng steps para sa kanyang Zumba class with other momshies na handog ng inyong lingkod na si SK Chairwoman Shaira B. na hyper sa paggawa ng project sa baranggay. Gusto ng nasabing chairwoman na ipamukha sa lahat na may silbi pa rin at di dapat i-dissolve ang Sangguniang Kabataan.   
  


Bago siya umupo sa kanyang respective seat, pinuntahan niya ang tropa at inapiran sila isa-isa. "Alam nyo mga kuys, bago ako umalis kanina, tinawag akong bes ng mama ko. Eh anak niya ako. Si Tita Mabel naman yung best friend niya." Clueless na kwento ni Yixing habang hinihintay mag-bukas ang kanyang computer. Tumawa naman ang lahat, ang kyut naman kase ng pagkaka-kwento ni Yixing. Siya ang pinakamatanda sa tropa pero siya rin ang pinakainosente (pinaka-inosente nga ba? Di natin alam).  
  


"Halos lahat na ata ng tao ayun na tawagan eh. Tingnan mo tong sila Baek" Nagsimula na naman si Chanyeol sa pagkantiyaw sa kaibigan na di na makita sa tabi ni Kyungsoo dahil nakayuko ito at bising-busy sa kanyang screen ng kanyang handphone. pero kahit na busy siya, updated pa rin ang kanyang tenga sa paligid.  
  
  
"Hoy excuse me, matagal na namin tawagan ni Kyungsoo yan. Elementary pa lang kami no!" Sigaw ni Baekhyun ngunit di pa umaalis ang tingin niya sa LCD ng kanyang smartphone.  
  
  
"Ikaw lang naman tumatawag niyan kay Kyungsoo eh" Sabat ni Sehun ng di gaanong kalakasan pero dahil matalas ang pandinig ni Baekhyun ay di ito nagpatalo. "Alam mo naman na di showy si Kyungsoo pero beshy tawag niya sakin sa text at call wag kayong ano!"   
  


Mukhang baliw naman si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Baekhyun habang hawak din ang kanyang smartphone. Di siya nagsasalita pero tawang tawa rin siya sa pagtatanggol ni Baekhyun sa tawagan nilang mag-bestfriend. Naalala niya kung paano sila naging magkaibigan nitong lukarit na ito noong daycare sila sa We Care Daycare Center sa tabi ng barangay hall hanggang sa naging magka-klase sila nung elementary sa MJAES (Maria Joraissa Agregado Elementary School). Di na sila nagtaka nung nalaman nila na classmates rin sila nung haiskul sa MJAHS (Maria Joraissa Agregado High School) dahil lagi silang pasok sa star section. Di nila alam hanggang ngayon kung sino yang Maria Joraissa na yan at sa kanya lahat pinangalan yung mga paaralan sa baranggay nila. Ang mga haka-haka ay anak daw ito ng hacienderong may-ari ng kalupaan na kinatatayuan ng baranggay nila. At noong nag-kolehiyo sila ay naging schoolmate na lang para di halata na clingy sila sa isa't-isa.   
  


(Pero di muna siya magfa-flash back ng bongga tungkol sa friendship nila, maybe some other time.)  
  
  


"Wag mo na silang pansinin Byun Beshyun." mahinang sambit ni Kyungsoo. Eto yung naisip niyang paraan para tumahimik na ang kaibigan pero sadyang mali ang ganito kung kaibigan mo si Baekhyun. Tumayo si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niyang dispalinghadong swivel chair at sumigaw ng "Ako si Byun Beshyun, ang natatanging beshyun ni Kyungsoo." Nagsihagalpak sa tawa ang lahat. Si Chanyeol halos maiyak na sa katatawa, masisira na rin ata nya yung pinaka-patungan ng computer sa kakahampas. Ultimo si Yixing na prim and proper natuto ng manghampas ng kapwa dahil di niya kinaya yung 'beshyun'. Si Jongdae at Jongin pulang-pula na at halos maubo na sa kakatawa. Si Sehun dumayo pa sa pwesto ni Chanyeol para lang batukan habang humahalakhak.   
  


Nainis si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya kase ang korni pero benta naman sa lahat ng tao sa Exotics kaya sige hayaan na lang niya. Minsan naiisip niya kung siya na lang ba ang natitirang matinong magisip sa buong Brgy. 365.  
  
  
Pagkatapos ng mahigit sampung minutong tawa, naisipan na nilang tumigil. Di nila alam kung ilang calories ang na-burn nila sa 10-minute laughing workout nila.  
  


"Shet pre di ko kinaya. Feeling ko nagka-muscle na buong mukha ko. Kahit di na ko mag-workout sa Gymderella." Sambit ni Chanyeol sabay buntong hininga.   
  


"Ano ka ba sayang membership natin ng isang buwan no! Pero tama ka tsong feeling ko nga nagka-abs na ko e sumakit tyan ko." Napansin ni Jongin na kaya pala ang lalakas ng loob nila Chanyeol at Jongdae na makipagsabayan sa pambansang kasuotan ni Yixing na sando nitong mga nakaraang araw ay dahil sa nagwo-workout kuno sila sa bagong bukas na gym sa kabilang kanto, ang Gymderella. (Pakabugan talaga ng mga names of establishments dito sa Brgy. 365.)  
  


"Hoy Sese at Nini Boy, ayaw nyo bang jumoin the club samin? Pati si Beshyun nga nagpamember eh." Tanong ni Jongdae sa dalawang walang pakialam sa usapang body-building dahil ayun ang isa sa mga kinatatamaran nilang gawin. Mas gugustuhin nilang magbantay sa Kamong at humilita habang may nginangata na monay at cheese bread.  
  


"Di ko na kailangan yan, mana kami kay Yixing na pinagkalooban ng mala-adonis na katawan simula pa nung baby kami." Rason ni Sehun.  
  


"Tama, baby pa lang, batak na kami." Sumang-ayon naman si Jongin sa kanyang best friend. Walang duda na magkaibigan nga talaga sila.  
  


"Alam ko na kung bakit nag-gym yan si Chanyeol eh" sabat ni Baekhyun na malaya na sa kanyang phone. Tila napagod na ata ang kanyang mata at ulo na yumuko kaya naisip niyang makisali na lang muna sa usapan.  
  


"Sige nga beshyun, bakit?" Palaban na sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatutok pa rin sa monitor ng computer.  
  
  
"Takot ka matukhang, aminin mo."   
  
  


Tawanan galore na naman ang magtotropa. Nagflashback kase sa mga isip nila yung mala-palitong katawan ni Chanyeol nung high school sila. (Actually, lahat naman sila mga palito sa payat nung hayskul, nagkataon lang na lider ng kapalituhan si Chanyeol na parang apo na ni Pepe Smith sa payat. Sa sobrang payat kala mo durugista at tumitira ng lion tiger katol sa madilim na eskinita. Ang hilig pa naman ni Chanyeol magsuot ng malalaking damit noon.   
  


"Tangina naman guys, alam ko na yung mga umaandar na flashbacks sa mga utak niyo eh. Magmove-on na tayong lahat. Eto na yung beach body ko oh, reding-ready na pang-Bora. Halos lahat na ng damit ko sa bahay ay sando na. Wag kayong ano!" Pagtatanggol ni Chanyeol sa sarili.   
  


"Kaya pala nagsipag-gym kayo. Takot kayong matukhang at mapagkamalang mga adiktus shoot anonymous." Nakisabat din si Kyungsoo. Sa tagal niya ng nakakasama itong mga taong ito ay natuto na siyang makigulo sa asaran at kwentuhan.  
  


"Ikaw beb? Ayaw mo sumama kay Beshyun mo mag-gym?" Bilang kasintahan ni Kyungsoo, tungkulin niyang saluhin ito sa kahihiyan kapag di na mamasalba ang korni niyang banat kaya tinanong niya ito.  
  


"Di naman ako takot matukhang" sagot ni Kyungsoo.  
  


"Kase, di naman pulis ang dadampot sa kanya in case kase DSWD yun mga nangrerescue ng mga batang hamog-" di na natuloy ni Baekhyun dahil hinampas na sya sa braso ng kaibigan.   
  


"Pero Beb, ikaw naman pinaka-cute na batang hamog if ever. Kahit wag ka na mag-gym. Cos you're amazing, just the way you are." Banat ni Jongin kahit di niya alam kung nakatulong ito. Biglang nag-turut-turutut-turut-turutut si Jongdae ng intro ng Just the way you are ni Bruno Mars (acapella) na parang sa Pitch Perfect at syempre sumunod na sumabay sila Chanyeol at Sehun. Isa kase yan sa favorite nilang movie magtotropa kapag down ang internet at naisipan nilang mag-movie marathon na lang.  
  


"Ewan ko sa inyo." Ito na lang ang nasagot ni Kyungsoo.   
  


Dahil nagsimula na ang game proper ng SCTDB, medyo busy na silang magmura, at maging focus sa mga monitor. Kaya nagkaroon na si Baekhyun at Kyungsoo ng time magkwentuhan sa bagong game na pinagkakaabalahan nila nitong mga nakaraang araw.   
  
  
  
  
"Baeks, ano ibig sabihin kapag puro Yoosung na yung nagpapakita sa Day 5 ko?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigang wala pa atang ganap sa smartphone niya kaya nagfe-facebook muna siya sa mother computer.  
  
  


 

_Four days ago, napansin ni Kyungsoo na tahimik ang kanyang kaibigan na sobrang weird kase di ito halos nagsasalita. Tapos may mga times pa na ngumingiti ito magisa habang nakatingin pa rin sa smartphone nito. Akala niya nga may boyfriend or girlfriend na si Baekhyun ng di man lang sinasabi sa kanya pero alam niyang di yun gagawin ng kaibigan na maglihim sa kanya. Kaya tinanong niya si Baekhyun kung ano ba yung pinagkakaabalahan niya na nagpatahimik sa pagkatao nito. Excited naman na pinaliwanag ng kaibigan ang dahilan.  
  
"May game kase na nirecommend si Mimo sakin." Panimulang sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Mimo? Yung kapitbahay niyong stalker ni Jongdae nung high school?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan.  
  
"Oo wala ng iba. Yung nagpa-print dito ng mga ibang pictures ni Jongdae ng palihim na ilalagay niya daw sa wallet niya. Haha pangblackmail ko yun sa kanya dati eh."  
  
"Ah oo nga so anong game yan?" Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo.  
  
"Download mo sa playstore bes. Mystic messenger. Ano siya e parang simulation game. Otome daw tawag sa ganito. Parang makikipagchat ka sa mg virtual hot guys pero wag ka ah, may story toh bes. Di lang to plain landian. Basta katamad magexplain. Easiest way is i-download mo and see for yourself." Sagot ni Baekhyun. Pagkatingin niya kay Kyungsoo ay pinapanuod niya na yung introductory video ng mystic messenger. _  
  


 

"Ah, ibig sabihin niyan kay Yoosung na route ka na. Naalala mo si Yoosung rin nakuha ko sa casual? Kase feeling ko kamukha ko siya nung nagpa-blonde ako before? Kaya siguro nakuha mo yung route niya kase naalala mo rin ako." Sagot ni Baekhyun sabay wiggle ng kilay.  
  


"Pota, daming sinabi isa lang tanong ko. Oo pareho kayong whiny at childish." Bato sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.  
  


"Pero cute!" Pahabol ni Baekhyun ngunit bumalik na ulit ang kanyang focus sa facebook newsfeed niya.  
  


"Oo na pero cute" Natuwa ng sobra si Baekhyun sa narinig kay Kyungsoo at tumingin ito sa kaibigan.  
  


"Wag kang feeler besh si yoosung yung sinasabihan ko." Pangtatabla ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan sabay ngiti habang nakatingin sa smartphone niya.   
  


Nagtataka si Jongin kung bakit walang pagchachat si Kyungsoo sa messenger. Sinilip niya ito at si Baekhyun ang nasa mother computer.   
Habang busy si Kyungsoo sa pakikipagchat sa kinakaadikan nilang game.   
  


Nacurious naman si Baekhyun sa isang friend request niya na mutual friends ang buong SCTDB at pati rin si Kyungsoo. Bakit di niya ito friend nung una palang? Halos lahat naman ng tao sa Brgy. 365 ay friends niya sa Facebook?  
  


"Lah, baks lika muna dito dali. May nag-add sakin na di ko knows pero mutual friends namin ikaw pati sila Chanyeol. Z. Hera? rapper ba to? Lakas maka-gangster ng name eh." Pagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun. Di niya ito makilala kase parang mascot na wild bear ang profile picture tapos isang babaeng nakatalikod at may hawak na skateboard ang cover photo.   
  


Di na lumapit si Kyungsoo dahil di nya maalis ang mga mata niya sa phone niya ngunit sinagot niya ang kaibigan.  
  


"Gagi, si Hera yan, yung anak ni Mang Gener na may-ari ng Gymderella. Z kase Zamora apelyido nila. Akala ko ba walking directory ka ng brgy. 365 na ultimo mga kuting ni Mang Sooman e alam mo?"  
  


Natawa na lang si Baekhyun dahil sa nawala sa isip niya ang nag-iisang babaeng anak ni Mang Generous (tawag niya kay Mang Gener kase generous na magbigay ng discount sa Gymderella.) Minsan kase nakakalimutan niya na babae pala yung anak nun.  
  


"Ay shet na malagket! si Hercules pala to." Naliwanagan na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay click ng 'yes' sa friend request nito. Nawala rin sa isip niya na Hera pala ang tunay na pangalan nun dahil simula't sapul na nakilala niya ito ay Hercules na ang tawag niya dahil kamanghamazing bumuhat ng barbel sa gym nila. Dahil sadyang likas sa kanya ang maging curious ay napagdesisyunan niyang tingnan ang facebook profile ni Hercules este, Hera pala.   
  


Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan dahil bigla itong tumahimik. Nakita niya na ini-istalk ni Baekhyun ang profile ng bago niyang friend sa Facebook.  
  


"Grabe, di ko alam na dadating sa point na masisilayan kong magbibinata si Beshyun." Sigaw ni Kyungsoo paglapag niya ng phone sa lamesa sabay punta sa mga printers para ayusin ang mga bond papers.   
  


Napatingin ang SCTDB sa kanilang dalawa.   
  


"Bakit Soo?" Tanong ni Sehun.   
  


"Eto oh, may iniistalk siya sa FB. Si Hercules niya." Pagkasabi ni Kyungsoo kung bakit ay tumakbo agad silang magkakaibigan sa likod ni Baekhyun.  
  


"Lah lah lah, problema nyo? Baliw ka Kyungsoo porket tinitingnan yung profile stalker agad?" Medyo defensive na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  


"Ah kaya pala nasa 2013 na yang profile page ni Hera jan sa fb mo. Ingat baka ma-like mo yang status niya nung April 2013." Mabilis talaga ang mata ni Jongdae sa ngalan ng pangaasar. Tumayo si Baekhyun para itaboy ang tsismosong mga lokong ito. Di niya napansin na sumalisi si Sehun at ginalaw ang mouse para pusuan nga ang isang status ni Hera 3 years ago.   
  
****

**Z. Hera ーlistening to Kailan by MYMP**  
07 April 2013  
  
**Kailan, kailan, kailan mo ba mapapansin ang aking lihim? Kahit anong aking gawin di mo pa rin pansin.**  
  
(❤)Baekhyun Byun  
  
  


Nung nakaupo na ang lahat at nataboy na ni Baekhyun ang mga epal ng tao ay bumalik na siya sa harap ng computer at nakita niya ang karumaldumal na krimeng nagawa ni Sehun sa buong buhay niya. Kaya pala nung pinaalis niya ito sa upuan niya ay dumiretso ito palabas ng EXOTICS.  
  
  


"Puta ka Oh Sehun bumalik ka dito kingina ka! Di ka na sisikatan ng araw bukas." Sigaw ni Baekhyun na halos gigil na gigil na tumayo para habulin ito palabas. As usual, nangingibabaw pa rin ang tawa ni Jongdae sa kanilang lahat. Habang nakikitawa si Yixing ay tinanong nya kung ano ang nangyari dahil busy siyang nanunood ng ‘The Third Party’ sa youtube.   
  


"Nayari na si Sehun siguro pupunta yun sa bahay namin mamaya ng bugbog sarado. Nakita nyo yung muka ni Beshyun? Punong puno ng lycopene sa pula eh. G na g yun mga kuys ramdam ko." Sabi ni Jongin habang hinihintay magload ang game. Mawala man si Sehun tuloy pa rin ang laban sa mga kumags sa kabilang computer shop.   
  


Biglang tumunog ang pop-up tone ng facebook sa headphones na gamit ni Jongin. Chineck niya kung sino ito at biglang napangiti. Akala niya makakalimutan na siyang i-chat ng beb niya sa araw na ito eh.  
  
  
****

**[BEB <3]**  
  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  loko-loko kase bespren mo beb e halos parehas sila ni Beshyun na baliw. Ayun nagclash tuloy  
**Jongin Kim:**  ayan din yung dahilan kung bakit compatible tayo e may bespren tayong baliw. Pero beb akala ko di mo na me icha-chat eh. :'c  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hala sya oh ako pa ba? cute mo po. :")  
**Jongin Kim:**  ayiiiieeee beb naman what's new? Alam ko po cute ako. Pero mas cute ka. Love u. Brb beb hatid kita later laro lang me ulit.  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  okiss :*   
  
  


  
*****  
  
  
Pagkatapos ihatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa bahay nito ay bumalik ulit sya sa EXOTICS. Hindi pa kase tapos ang match nila laban sa Tropang Kumagz sa kabilang baranggay. Nagpaalam naman siya na babalik siya doon at syempre pumayag naman si Kyungsoo bago siya nito bigyan ng isang matamis na goodbye kiss. Hindi niya sure kung nandun si Sehun dahil wanted pa rin siya for sure kay Baekhyun. 

  
Pagkabalik niya sa EXOTICS ay nakaupo pa rin ang tropa niya sa kani-kaniyang upuan. Napansin niya na wala pa rin si Sehun sa tabi niyang PC13. 

 

"Oh wala pa rin si Kolokoy?" Tanong ni Jongin habang inaayos ang computer para sa kanilang game. 

 

"ikaw na lang kulang dude, pasok ka na and get ready" sagot sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Alam nya na ang ibig sabihin at nag-chat na lang sa GC nila sa FB.   
  
  
****

**[SCTDB]**    
  
**Jongin Kim:**  sese san ka sa? yourski infinity?   
**Jongdae Kim:**  ubos pera ni gago ginto per hour jan   
**Sehun Oh:**  oo pre tangina isang oras lang ako okay na ma-broke wallet ko wag lang mukha ko   
**Chanyeol Park:**  haha imbis na pang-infinitea mo yung pera mo yan tuloy   
**Yixing Zhang:**  malamig ba jan ngayon?   
**Sehun Oh:**  daig ko pa nasa abroad tsong hehet   
**Jongin Kim:**  tara sulitin mo isang oras mo jan laro na! :)   
**Chanyeol Park:**  PUSH!   
**Chanyeol Park:**  lampasuhin ang mga kinginang kumags sa brgy 364 mga GGSS ampotah >___<   
**Sehun Oh:**  bat pala naligaw ka sa 365? diba dapat nandun ka? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH   
**Jongdae Kim:**  hahahahahahah burn pare kuha ako yelo?   
**Jongin Kim:**  hahahahah   
**Jongdae Kim:**  hahahahahahahahahah   
**Jongin Kim:**  se yaw mo na ba talaga maglaro sa exotics?   
**Sehun Oh:**  joke lang papi yeol luv u to the sun and back   
**Chanyeol Park:**  to the stars yun gago!! love u too <3 <3 hart hart   
**Jongdae Kim:**  mga TIMANG!!! moon yun hindi stars at sun!!!! kingina netong mga to mandiri kayo sa isa't isa  **Chanyeol Park:**  mandiri daw…….wallpaper mo nga nung highschool si dennis trillo! Wag kami dae >:D  
**Jongin Kim:**  ah haha kaya pala daennis_21 yung account nya sa ragnarok non? hahahahahaha shet jongdae iba ka!   
**Jongdae Kim:**  pota naman move on! Dinelete ko na yun matagal na! dami nyong hanash tara game manalo pa ng wala sa oras yung mga kumagz oh   
**Yixing Zhang:**  wit na kuda mga chii gora na tayiz.\\(^v^)/   
  
  
Di na sila nakapag-HAHAHAH sa group chat nila dahil napahagalpak na lang ng tawa ang lahat. Wala naman pake ang kanilang bantay na si Baekhyun sa ganap dahil busy siya sa kaka-open lang na chatroom sa Mystic Messenger.   
  
  


*****   
  
  
Saktuhan lang ang pagbaluktod ni Sehun sa kanyang thinking chair na kagaya ng nasa pangbatang palabas na Blue's Clues na kahit anong tangkad niya ay pilit niyang pinagkakasya ang naghahabaan niyang mga biyas dito. Ilang beses siyang sinasaway ng Ate victoria niya pero sabi niya sa kanyang ate na kapag maliit ng ang upuan ay matutong mamaluktot. Hindi lang daw sa kumot na-a-apply yon. Napailing na lang ang kaniyang nakatatandang kapatid sa kakaibang salawikain ni Sehun.   
  


Biglang napaigtad si Sehun at napatayo pagkabasa niya ng status ni Kyungsoo sa Facebook. Minsan lang mag-status ang beb ng kanyang bespren kaya halos big deal iyon para sa kanila. At isa pa sa nakakuha ng pansin niya ay ang pag-like ni Krystal sa status ni Kyungsoo. Talagang isang malaking scoop ito.   
  
  
  
**Hindi ako si Rika.**  -Feeling Pissed with Baekhyun Byun 1 min  
Baekhyun Byun, Krystal Jung likes this post.   
  
  


Dali-dali niyang tinawagan ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan.   
  


"Hoy nini-boy, nagopen ka na ba ng fb?" tanong ni Sehun pagkasagot na pagsagot pa lang ni Jongin ng cellphone.   
  


"Di pa, nasa bakery ako wala akong net dito tapos nagamit ko na yung 100mb mobile data ko kanina. Huminga lang ako saglit ubos na agad yung data" sagot ni Jongin sa kabilang linya. Di kontento si Sehun sa narinig mula sa kaibigan kaya napagdesisyunan niyang puntahan na ito sa Kamong bakery, tamang tama rin at gutom na rin siya at nananakam sa mainit na monay with Lily's peanut butter.   
  


Pagdating niya sa bakery nila Jongin ay parang tunay na kapamilya na ang turing niya sa kanyang sarili dahil walang ka-abog-abog na binuksan ang gate sa gilid para makapunta sa loob ng panaderya. Nakita na niya na ang matalik na kaibigan na nakasalampak sa leather couch na binuhat nilang dalawa noon galing sa sala nila Jongin para daw mas maginhawa ang pagbabantay sa bakery nila. Hindi naman ganung kakapal ang mukha ni Sehun nung nilipat niya rin sa loob ng bakery ang halos pasirang swivel chair nila Jongin para daw may upuan siya dahil madalas na kasama siya kapag si Jongin ang bantay sa bakery. Alam niyo na, clingy.   
  


Dumiresto muna si Sehun sa tinapayan para kumuha ng monay na kaka-bake lang ng kanilang cutie panadero na si Kuya Takgoo. Alam na rin ni Sehun kung san nakalagay yung sachet ng Lily’s peanut butter. Binuksan na niya ito at nilagay na sa loob ng mainit na monay. Napapikit siya sa unang kagat at napasabi ng “hmmm..” na may pailing-iling pa.   
  


“So bukod sa pagkain ng tinapay, ano talaga ang ikwekwento mo?” Tanong ni Jongin sa kaibigan na nakalimutan na ata ang tunay na dahilan ng pagdayo niya sa bakery dahil sa monay.  
  


“So ito na nga, oh tingan mo!” binigay ni sehun ang kanyang smartphone kay Jongin. Pagkakita ng kaibigan niya sa status ni Kyungsoo ay nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata at nagulat. Di na hinintay ni Sehun ang sasabihin ni Jongin.  
  


“Wag mo sabihin si Rika Kim yan na crush mo nung kinder? Baliw ka.” Tanong nito sa kaibigan.  
  


Umiling na mabilis si Jongin pagkarinig ng tanong ni Sehun. “Huy, matagal ko ng di nakikita si Rika. Ang tagal ng wala nun dito. Kinasal na nga ata yun sa matandang hapon e.”   
  


“At tingnan mo, di mo ba napansin na ni-like ni Krystal yung status ni Kyungsoo? Di ka ba nahiwagaan? Parang signos na to na magugunaw na ang mundo.” Follow up na sabi ni Sehun na parang may kaba. Medyo lumalabas ang pagka-OA ng taong ito.  
  


“Ay puta oo nga shet. Bakit ni-like ni Krystal to? Wala akong alam pramis mamatay ka man tsong.” Mas lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin ng makita kung sino ang naglike sa status ng kaniyang beb.  
  


“Bat ako nasali? Gagi text mo na si Soo, pre. Naku-curious ako! Bilisan mo!” utos ni Sehun sa kaibigan.  
  


“Yan lang pala pinunta mo. Napaka-tsimoso mo kalalaki mong tao leche ka!” Sinuntok ng di ganung kalakas ni Jongin ang braso ni Sehun bago kinuha ang kanyang smartphone sa lalagyanan ng pera ng bakery.  
  


Habang nagiisip si Jongin ng sasabihin kay Kyungsoo, ay inaalala niya ang lahat ng babaeng nakasalamuha niya simula pagkabata na nag-ngangalang Rika bukod sa crush niya nung kinder na si Rika Kim. Pigang piga na ang utak niya ngunit wala talaga siyang maalalang iba na pwedeng pagmulan ng di pagkakaunawaan nila ni Kyungsoo. Kung di siya nagkakamali, ang huling LQ ay yung eleksyon dahil magkaiba ang gusto nilang maging president pero madali lang din naman nilang naayos yun.   
  


Alam naman ni Jongin sa sarili niya na wala siyang nagawa na ikagagalit ni Kyungsoo nitong mga nagdaang araw. At bilang boyfriend ay wala namang masama na magtanong dito ng tungkol sa status niya.  
  


“Pre, kalma, parang natatae na yung itsura mo e, natext mo na ba? Baka naman may kalokohan kang di ko alam? Ha Kim Jongin?” Tiningnan ni Sehun ng pailalim ang kabigan.  
  


Pinakyuhan lang ni Jongin ang kabigan habang nakatingin pa rin ito sa screen ng phone niya. Sige heto na, ite-text na niya si Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
_Hi beb, di aq online sa fb Bc kaba? T^T_  
  
  
Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay wala pa rin siyang natatanggap na reply mula kay Kyungsoo. Di naman ganun si Kyungsoo sa kaniya dati. Kung busy siya ay sasabihin niya muna kay Jongin para aware ito kung bakit matagal magreply. Pero ngayon ay tila may pinagkakaabalahan si Kyungsoo na di alam ni Jongin kaya labis ang pagaalala nito.   
  
  
_Beb? :/_  
  


_Beb, may problema ba tayo?_  
  
  
  
Di nakatiis si Jongin at nagpaload muna siya para may pang-GOSURF siya sa tapat na tindahan. Malakas ang loob niya dahil maiiwan naman si Sehun at saktong pinagbilhan na ang lola ng Pianono. Malakas ang kutob niya na online pa rin si Kyungsoo sa fb kaya di ito makareply sa kanyang text.   
  
  
Agad na ni-register ni Jongin ang kaniyang load sa GOSURF50 at pumunta agad sa profile ni Kyungsoo para mag-comment sa kontrobersiyal na status nito.  
  
  
****

**Hindi ako si Rika.**  -Feeling Pissed with Baekhyun Byun   
30 mins  
Baekhyun Byun, Krystal Jung likes this post.   
  
Jongin Kim commented on this post.  _“beb, sino si rika ?_?”_  
  
  


Ilang minuto na ang nakakalipas ay wala man lang natatanggap na notification si Jongin galing kay Kyungsoo. Ang di niya inaasahan ay ang chat mula kay Krystal.  
  
  
****

**[Krystal Jung]**  
  
**Krystal Jung:**  hi jongin :)  
**Jongin Kim:**  oh, krystal..hello  
**Krystal Jung:**  nakita ko comment mo sa status ni kyungsoo lol  
**Jongin Kim:**  oo nga hehe nagulat ako friend pala kayo ni soo sa fb?  
**Krystal Jung:**  grabe ka oo naman may group chat nga kami nila baek eh  
**Jongin Kim:**  weh seryoso?  
**Jongin Kim:**  teka ano ba yung tungkol sa status niya? pansin ko ngang ni-like nyo ni baek yun eh  
**Krystal Jung:**  ayiiieee curious sya ;)  
**Jongin Kim:**  hehe slight >.<  
**Krystal Jung:**  haha  
**Jongin Kim:**  Sino ba si Rika beb?  
**Jongin Kim:**  omg sorry   
**Jongin Kim:**  *sino ba si rika?  
**Jongin Kim:**  walang beb huhu  
  
  


Nag-alala siya dahil wala na ring reply si Krystal sa kanya. Sa sobrang lutang nya sa kakaisip sa status ni Kyungsoo at kung sino si Rika ay natawag na niyang beb si Krystal. Napansin niya na online naman si Kyungsoo sa FB pero di siya nito magawang replayan.   
  


Habang nag-aalala si Jongin na halos di niya na kinikibo si Sehun (na di na magkanda-ugaga sa pagtitinda ng tinapay dahil di na niya ito tinutulungan) ay may ibang kinakaharap na challenge si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang buhay.  
  
  
Nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa screen ng kaniyang smartphone dahil nagpurchase siya ng 30 hourglasses upang ma-load ang chats kinabukasan. Balak niyang tapusin na ito ngayong hapon dahil gusto niyang ipamukha kay Yoosung na magkaiba sila ng pinsan niyang si Rika ngunit ayaw pa rin mag-update ng bilang ng kaniyang hourglass sa 30 at nanatiling 0 ito. Kaya napagdesisyunan niyang i-chat si Baekhyun upang tanungin kung anong dapat gawin.  
  
  
****

**[BESHIES 4REVS]**  
  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  besh  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  beshyun  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  bat ayaw magbago ng hg ko? nagpurchase ako sa playstore e -.-  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  na-scam ba ako ng cheritz?  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  haha  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  try mo iclose yung app tas open mo ulit tingnan mo kung mababago na  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  lol nilamon ka na rin besh hahahahah welcome to the club~~  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  eh kase ikaw eh hahah may pasok ako ng 7am hanggang 6pm di ko maasikaso yung mga chatroom baka ma-bad ending ako e  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  basta try mo muna yung sinabi ko sayo ganun ginawa ko sakin tapos umokey na pagka-open ko ulit.  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  sali kita sa gc ng mm wait  
  
  
  
Agad na sinali ni Baekhyun ang bagong recruit nila na nagpalamon na rin sa mystic messenger.  
  
  
****

**[Nilamon ng MM]**  
  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  hey hey guys nandito beshie ko welcome nyo pls  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  lol parang clan lang haha  
**Krystal Jung:**  hi kyungsoo :)  
  
  
Biglang nanliit ang mata ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos niyang makita ang pangalan na nag-appear sa group chat. Pero dahil pinalaki siya ng mga magulang niya ng magalang at marunong rumespeto sa mga babae ay pinansin niya ito.  
  
  
  
**[Nilamon ng MM]**  
  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  oh krystal, hi  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  beks, ano na wala pa rin?  
**Krystal Jung:**  ano ba prob?  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  kase nagpurchase ako ng hourglass kaso di pa rin nagpapakita e kahit na-close ko na yung app  
**Krystal Jung:**  ah…kapag ganyan imessage mo na yung cheritz tapos i-screenshot mo na wala pa rin sabhin mo yung order no. na natanggap mo sa playstore email mo  
**Krystal Jung:**  pero try mo rin na i-close ulit yung app baka may latency lang sila mag-update ng hg  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  sige sige try ko i-email sila haynako katamad pero sayang yung hg grrrr…salamat kj  
**Krystal Jung:**  kj hahah as in krystal jung? welcome soo!   
  
  
Aminado naman si Kyungsoo na kumukulo pa rin ang dugo niya kay Krystal pero dahil sa nagbigay ito ng pwedeng solution sa problema niya ay nagpasalamat pa rin siya dito.   
  
  
Biglang nag-pm sa kanya si Baekhyun.  
  
  
  
**[BESHIES 4REVS]**  
  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  naks, bestie mo na si krystal?   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  sumu-soo na sayo eh  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  natawa ako sa kj hahaha di niya alam ang ibig sabihin nun kill joy hahah  
**Kyungso Do:**  hahahahah uyy ah wala akong sinasabing kill joy yung meaning ng kj  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  muka mo kilala kita simula ng baby ka pa kahit baby ka parin ngayon  
**Kyungso Do:**  sumu-soo ampota eew no way kung ikaw kaya kong tiisin ng ilang taon sya hindi so dapat matuwa ka at wag ka ma-threaten.  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  Hah! Naman no. alam ko naman na akong bestest friend mo nagtaka nga ako inaccept mo sa fb yan si ate gurl  
**Kyungso Do:**  courtesy baek ang tawag don ay courtesy dahil maayos akong pinalaki ng mga magulang ko  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  wiw dami mong satsat  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  oh may message ulit sa gc yung sishie mo  
**Kyungso Do:**  .|.  
  
  
Lumipat na si Kyungsoo sa gc nila.   
  
  
****

**[Nilamon ng MM]**  
**Krystal Jung:**  ay syanga pala soo, sabi ni Jongin bakit di ka daw nagrereply sa kaniya? Nagaalala sya sayo. ;_;  
**Kyungso Do:**  nagchat ba sya sayo?   
**Krystal Jung:**  uu about sa status mo  
  
  


“Hala tangina ginalingan.” Napabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa sarili pagkabasa niya ng chat ni Krystal. Pero dahil na rin sa message ni Krystal ay tila nag-flashback ang lahat ng memories niya simula ng niluwal sya ng kanyang ina. Nakalimutan niyang i-text o tawagan man lang si Jongin, na kanyang beb at kasintahan lang naman.   
  
“Shet shet shet” halos ginawa ng mantra ni Kyungsoo habang tiningnan ang mga mensahe ni Jongin sa kanyang cellphone patin na rin sa FBC. Pero di pa rin maalis sa isip ni Kyungsoo na nalingat lang siya saglit ay bantay salakay na ang Krystal Jung na yun sa boyfriend niya. Kita mo nga naman, galawang breezy at hokage combined.   
  


Chinek niya ang mga text messages sa kaniya ni Jongin.  
  


_Beb? :/_  
  


_Beb, may problema ba tayo?_  
  


_Online ka pero di mo ko pinansin, may nagawa na naman ba ako? Sabihin mo naman di ko na alam gagawin ko e._  
  


_Beb_  
  


_Kyungsoo naman eh :(_  
  


 

Pagtingin niya sa mga notifications niya sa Facebook ay nakita niya ang comment ni Jongin sa status niya. Next niyang na-access ang chat conversation nila na puro tanong din kung nasan siya, at kung ano bang problema. Sobrang nagi-guilty rin siya dahil sa nagpalamon siya sa kinginang Mystic Messenger na yan. Pero di niya rin syempre papalampasin ang pakikipag-chat ni Jongin kay Krystal.   
  
  
Nakita niyang ‘active now’ ang Beb niya sa messenger kaya dali-dali niya itong chinat.  
  
  
****

**[BEB <3]**  
  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  beb  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  Jongin  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  sorry omg   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  di ako galit, wala tayong problema ok? Sorry talaga  
**Jongin Kim:**  BEB!!!! SA WAKSA SMGOT KA NA DI KO NA ALAM GAGAWIN KO (((((((((((((((   
**Jongin Kim:**  akala ko may nagawa na naman ako.   
**Jongin Kim:**  ayaw ko sya chat makipagusap.   
**Jongin Kim:**  sabihin ko kay sehun na puntahan kita senyo sya muna pagbantayin ko sa kamong  
**Jongin Kim:**  tatakbo na ko jan  
  
  


Damang dama ni Kyungsoo yung panic ni Jongin kahit magka-chat lang sila. At naaawa naman siya sa kanyang boyfriend na halos mamatay sa pagaalala kung galit ba siya dito o hindi. Naisip niya na kailangan niyang bumawi. Napangiti siya ng kaunti sa mga balak niyang gawin na sorpresa kay Jongin na tunay na makakapagsaya sa binata ngunit sumasagi sa isip niya ang nagawa ng kanyang boyfriend na makipag-chat kay Krystal kahit na alam ni Jongin na ayun ang mortal sin na pwede niyang magawa kay Kyungsoo. Iuurong niya muna ang mga masasayang balak niya at kailangan muna ng kaunting drama na makakapagbigay na second round ng kaba kay Jongin.   
  


  
Habang hinhintay niya si Jongin ay tiningan niya muna ang mga mensahe sa Nilamon ng MM group chat.  
  
  
**[Nilamon ng MM]**  
  
  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  wow naman squad goals na ba “SooJongStal”?  
**Krystal Jung:**  hahah ang funny mo talaga baekhyun  
**Krystal Jung:**  pero laughtrip nga kanina natawag pa akong beb ni Jongin haha   
**Krystal Jung:**  siguro naisip niya si soo non hahah  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  ganun ba? Ha ha ha  
  
  
  
“Mahabagin langit, magkaka-world war 3 ata” napabulong si Baekhyun pagkatapos niyang mabasa ang sagot ni Kyungsoo sa groupchat nila. Kahit na di niya nakikita ngayon ang best friend ay alam niya ang itsura nito ngayon na kahit poker face ay may lumalabas na dark gray na usok sa buong katawan niya na indikasyon ng super dark aura na na-trigger ni Krystal. Nag-aalala siya na baka yung Krystal na pangalan ay mapalitan ng Killstal. Agad niyang chinat muli si Kyungsoo para ma-distract sa paggawa ng planong pag-ambush kay Jongin. Ayaw niyang ma-feature sa SOCO ang kaibigan kahit pa alam niyang exposure yun sa telebisyon kapag nainterview sya tungkol sa suspek na kanyang matalik na kaibigan.   
  
  
  
**[BESHIES 4REVS]**  
  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  besh  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  kyungsooshie  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  alam ko umaandar sa utak mo maghunos dili kang bata ka marami ka pang pangarap sa buhay malayo pa ang mararating natin di pa tayo nakaka-graduate, di mo pa tapos yung party ng RFA sayang yung hg mo dun, tayo pa yung papalit kay Gigi at Kendall diba? Ayoko na magisa na lang akong manunuod ng soco at ikaw pa yung segement na mapapanood ko. Beshie...tugon?   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  alam mo bang pupunta si Jongin dito sa bahay?  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  gusto mo ba i-live stream ko lahat lahat sa facebook para di ka na maghintay na ma-soco kase naunahan mo na sila sa scoop?  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  tawagin mo na rin si killstal para matunghayan niya yung mga gagawin ko, gayahin mo yung boses ni gas abelgas ah malay mo ikaw na papalit sa kaniya maging host  
  


Kahit di na natutuwa si Baekhyun sa pinagsasabi ng kaibigan ay napatawa siya dahil alam na alam niya talaga ang tumatakbo sa isip niya kagaya nung pagtawag niya ng Killstal kay Krystal.   
  
  
**[BESHIES 4REVS]**  
  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  tangina mo naman umayos ka nga  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  ayusin nyo ng mapayapa ng walang dadanak na dugo yang gulo niyo ni jongin dahil pareho kayong may kasalanan jan   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  ayun na nga balak ko kanina pero tangina rin ng mga malalandi sa mundo e  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  ika nga nila daig ng malalandi ang magaganda kaso both si killstal so..  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  iba-block kita byun  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  TANGINA YUNG GUILT KO NAPALITAN NG INIS GUSTO KO NA YAKAPIN SI JONGIN KANINA DAHIL SOBRANG NAAWA AKO SA KANYA TAPOS ETO MALALAMAN KO TAPOS GALING PA SA BABAENG TORENG YUN? BAEK ALAM MO NAMAN NA KAUSAPIN NA SI JONGIN NG LAHAT NG MGA BABAE DITO SA 365 PERO WAG LANG SYA DAHIL MAS MASAHOL PA KAY VALAK YAN SA PAGKAKAROON NG MAITIM NA BALAK KAY JONGIN POTA SI JONGIN PINANSIN PA AT NA-TYPO PA NG BEB?????? KAHIT PA TYPO YUN WALA AKOMPAKE KASE TAWAGAN NAMIN YUN TAPOS MATATAWAG NIYA SA IBA AT MAS EPIC AY MATATAWAG NYA KAY KSTAL? WOW WOW GALIT NA GALIT AKO BAEK WALA KANG IDEA KUNG GANO AKO KA-GALIT  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  AY MAY IDEA KA PALA KASE NABANGGIT MO YUNG PWEDE KONG MAGING SEGMENT SA SOCO PERO SI JONGIN AT KIRISTAL AY WLANG KA-AYDI-IDEA KUNG GANO SKO KAGALIT.   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  kyungsoo basta bago ka magpaka-beast mode observe mo muna si jongin tanungin mo muna sya let him explain his side? Walang magagagwa yung pagiging grumpy mo dito   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  LININAW KO NA YAN SAKNYA BEFORE SABI KO AYAW NA AWAY KO MAKITA NA MAY CHAT CONVO KAYO NYANG JUNG NA YAN KUNG AYAW NYANG MAGHALO ANG BALAT SA TINALUPAN. PERO ANONG GINAWA NYA? KAHIT PA SABHIN NA DI AKO NAGREREPLY BAKIT KAY KSTAL SYA NAGTANONG? PWEDE NAMAN SYO? DAPAT NGA SAYO SYA MAGTATANONG KASE IKAW YUNG KASAMA KO SA EXOTICS KANINA KAHIT PA SA SABIHIN NA SI KSTA;L YUNG UNAGN NAGCHAT SA KANYA???? ANO NAHIHIYA SYA NA I-SEENZONE ? POTA NAMAN WAG AKO NANGGIGIGIL AKO BAEK SINASABI KO SAYO IBA AKO MAGALIT  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  alam mo pors, kumalma ka pls rinig na rinig ko yung boses mo na nagngingitngit sa galit at na-de-depict ko rin yung mga luha na nangingilid sa mga mata mo pls kaya ka nman ganyan kase mahal mo si jongin diba? Potek naiimagine ko yung mga highschool na nagiinuman sa tapat namin habang sinasabi ko to haha pero para rin yan sa ikakabuti nyong dalawa ok?   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  shet naman nabuhay na naman yang pors na yan letse ka hahaa  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  sabi na e matatawa ka sa pors lolololol  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  kasalanan ko bang puro pororo yung gamit ko nung daycare at kinder? Hahaha unang kita mo pa lang sakin ayun na agad tawag mo pwede naman itanong muna yung pangalan   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  hahaha alam mo naman na adelantado ako since birth hahaha   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  basta yung sinabi ko sayo tandaan mo  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  susubukan kong di magdilim yung paningin ko  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  pero alam mo ba may chika ako haha etong si killstal gustong gusto na maging submissive ni Jumin sinadya niyang ma-bad ending na kinulong na sya ni Jumin sa penthouse kase ang cool daw tingnan mo iba kink ng babaeng yun medyo deliks sya nahiya ako bigla sa kink mo na mild lang like ang pagsinghot ni jongin sa buhok mong amoy Palmolive pink  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  tangina  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  ibang klase  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  bukod sa killstal alam ko na iba pang tawag sa kanya  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  tangina ksoo naisip ko na hahahahahah pota hahahaah  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  lah alam mo na agad  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  KINKSTAL hahahahhahahahaha gago ka  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hahahahahahahahah iba esp mo minsan inisip ko kung fraternal twins   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  twinnie :*  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  ewan ko sayo teka nandto na ata si jongin hintayin mo yung live stream ko mr. gas abaekgas  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  gago  
  


 

  
*****

 

  
Bukas lang ang maliit na gate nila Kyungsoo kaya madali lang nakapasok si Jongin sa loob. Kilala naman na siya ng pamilya Do. Ang nanay, tatay at kuya ni Kyungsoo ay tinatawag na rin siyang beb dahil sa nag-viral na video ni Kyungsoo noon na panghaharana sa tapat ng Kamong. Pagpasok niya ay saktong nanunuod ng Probinsyano ang mag-anak maliban kay Kyungsoo. Ang unang nakakita sa kanya ay si Seungsoo, ang nakakatandang kapatid ni Kyungsoo na agad siyang tinawag para papasukin.  
  
  


“Uy si Beb, pasok ka beb!” Nginitian naman siya ni Jongin pagpasok sabay mano sa nanay at tatay ni Kyungsoo.   
  


“Si Kyungsoo po?” Tanong ni Jongin. Dahil maaksyon ng nakikipaglaban si Cardo sa mga sindikato sa telebisyon ay tila halos di narinig ng mga magulang ni Kyungsoo ang tanong ni Jongin kaya sinagot na lang ito ni Seungsoo na di gaanong ka avid fan ni Coco Martin.  
  
  


“Nasa kwarto niya, ang weird nga nun kase pinalampas niya yung episode ngayon. May LQ kayo no? puntahan mo na lang dun” Ani ni Seungsoo sabay tingin ulit sa screen ng tv nila.  
  


Umakyat ng mabilis ngunit walang tunog si Jongin sa kwarto ni Kyungsoo. Hindi ito naka-lock kaya pumasok ito ng marahan. Nakita niyang nakahiga sa kama ang kanyang beb. Kung normal na gabi lang ito ay tumabi na siya agad sa kasintahan ngunit dahil alam niyang di sila ganung ka-okay ay hindi niya muna ito ginawa. Nakaramdam siya ng labis na pagkamiss sa isang binata kahit kakakita lang nila kahapon. Pinangako ni Jongin sa sarili na hinding hindi siya uuwi hangga’t hindi sila nagkakaayos ni Kyungsoo.   
  


Lumapit si Jongin ng dahan-dahan sa kanyang beb na nakahiga sa single bed habang nakatingin pa rin sa screen ng phone. Hindi naman siya pinigilan ng kasintahan kaya dumiresto na siya sa tabi nito.   
  


“Beb, sorry na please..pansinin mo naman ako ayy..kahit tingnan mo lang ako okay na ko.” Pinagkasya niya ang kanyang katawan sa maliit na kutson ni Kyungsoo. Nilapag na ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang smartphone sa maliit na drawer sa gilid ng kanyang kama at hinarap si Jongin.   
  


Nakatingin lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin pero wala pa rin nagsasalita sa kanila at tila mga tinginan lang sa isa’t isa ang nag-uusap. Di mabasa ni jongin ang pinapahiwatig ng titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.   
  


“Beb, alam ko galit ka kase chinat ko si Krystal.” Di pa rin nagbabago ang titig ni Kyungsoo sa kanya kaya tinuloy na lang niya ang paliwanag. Napagdesisyunan niyang ikwento na lahat kay Kyungsoo at walang itatago na kahit ano. Mahirap na baka lumala pa ito.  
  


“Medyo nagpapanic na ko sa kamong kanina kase di mo ko tinetext tapos si sehun pumunta bigla tapos pinakita nya yung status mo na ni-like ni Krystal tapos kahit nagcomment ako at chinat kita kanina wala kang reply kahit online ka tapos ayun nakita ko na minessage ako ni krsytal tapos tinanong ko siya kung sino si rika tapos di naman nya ako sinagot kase natawag ko syang-”  
  


"Beb, tinawag mo syang beb, Jongin.” Si Kyungsoo na ang nagtuloy ng wala paring kahit anong bahid ng lambing sa boses. Di nya na pinatapos si Jongin dahil na-bring out na naman ni Jongin ang kinakainis nya at bukod don ay baka malagutan na ng hininga si Jongin dahil sa bilis ng kwento niya na halos kabugin na si Gloc 9 anytime.   
  


Sanay na sanay si Jongin sa pagkaseryoso ni Kyungsoo dahil isa yan sa mga nagustahan niya sa binata. Pero ngayon ay sukdulan na ang pagkaseryoso nya na pakiramdam niya ay lalamunin na sya nito ng buhay anytime. Dahan-dahan niyang hinimas ang braso ni Kyungsoo habang naka-pout ang nguso nito na parang nagpapaawa na puppy. Sinubukan niyang paandaran si Kyungsoo dahil umaasa siya na may maitutulong ang ganito na mapatawad siya ng kanyang boyfriend (kahit si Kyungsoo naman ang nauna na maging busy sa ibang bagay pero mas pinili niyang lunukin ang pride niya at wag na isumbat dahil mas hamak na mahal niya ang kanyang beb kaysa sa ego nya).   
  


“Kaya ko lang naman siya natawag na beb dahil ikaw ang tumatakbo sa isip ko non wala na nga akong pake kung sino kausap ko kase gusto mo malaman kung may problema ba tayo at kung sino si Rika. Beb please maniwala ka sakin, Alam mo naman na ikaw lang gusto ko e kahit magsama-sama pa lahat ng babae, ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko. Beb please” mahinahong sabi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo na patuloy pa rin ang pagmasahe sa braso nito.   
  
  


_Shet, ayoko ng tiisin. Ang cute ni Jongin._  
  
_Pero diba gaganti ka pa sa pakikipagchat niya kay Krystal?_  
  
_Lah, ayan na nga oh? Nag-sorry na nga siya sakin?_  
  
_eh kahit na. Bahala ka nga._  
  
Nagtalalo ang isip ni Kyungsoo kung papansinin niya na si Jongin na todo pa-cute at paawa effect sa harap niya. Napagtanto niya rin na na-miss niya ang pagsamyo sa kaniyang buhok.  
  
  


“Gusto mo i-unfriend, block at report ko na siya?” Mahinang tanong ni Jongin dahil hanggang ngayon ay di pa rin siya pinapansin.   
  
  


“Wag na. wag na natin siyang pagusapan.” Sa wakas, sumagot na rin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Pero kahit ganon ay di pa rin nagbago ang itsura nito.   
  


“Sorry rin beb. Kung di kita na-text. Sorry kung nagpalamon ako ng slight sa mm.” Patuloy na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Di mapigilan na mapangiti ni Jongin at niyakap ng mahigpit si Kyungsoo. Ayaw na ayaw niyang nagkakatampuhan sila ng kanyang beb. Masaya siya dahil madali silang nagkaayos at hindi niya hahayaan na maulit ito lalo na’t papalapit na ang Valentine’s day. Handa niyang i-unfriend at i-block si Krystal para kay Kyungsoo, sabi niya sa kanyang sarili.   
  


Niyakap siya pabalik ni Kyungsoo at sinadya niyang idinikit ang kaniyang ulo sa ilalim ng ilong ni Jongin dahil gustong gusto niyang sinasamyo ang kanyang buhok. (Tila malaki ang tiwala niya sa Palmolive Naturals na color pink kaya malakas ang loob niya na gawin ito.)  
  


Nanatili silang magkayap. Parang gusto ng matulog ni Jongin sa kama ni Kyungsoo dahil sobrang na-miss niya ang kasintahan. OA na kung OA, clingy na kung clingy pero di niya ipagkakaila yun. Ganun siya, ika nga 'ka-whipped' sa bunsong anak ni Mr. and Mrs. Do.  
  


Naisip ni Kyungsoo na simulan na ang balak niyang maliit na sorpresa para kay Jongin.   
  
  


_It’s now or never, Soo!_  
  
  


Marahan na minasahe ni Kyungsoo ang likuran ni Jongin habang sila’y magkayap. Napaigtad si Jongin ng bahagya ngunit hinayaan niya lang na gawin ito ng kanyang kasintahan. Bilang ganti, sinamyo niya ang mabangong buhok ni Kyungsoo. Pangmatagalan talaga ang Palmolive Naturals na pink, proven and tested, parang ang relasyon nila.  
  


“Beb, fave mo talaga tong shampoo na to no?” tanong ni Jongin habang nakadikit pa rin ang kanyang matangos na ilong sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Napangiti na lamang si Kyungsoo dahil gustong-gusto niya talaga kapag naririnig niya ang ang pag-singhot ni Jongin sa kanyang mabangong buhok. Iba ang kilig na nararamdaman niya sa pwesto nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Gusto niya na ituloy yung balak niya pero gusto niya na si Jongin ang mag-initiate pero napansin niyang napapaidlip na ang kasintahan. Ayaw niyang mag-fail ang plano niya dahil lang sa nakatulugan siya ni Jongin. Kaya bigla niyang pinantay at nilapit ang kanyang mukha sa isa, hinawakan niya ito ng dahan-dahan at hinalikan ng pahapyaw ni Kyungsoo ang tila oh-so-inviting lips ni Jongin. Napapikit siya habang ginawa ito.   
  


Parang nabudol-budol ang feeling ni Jongin kapag inaamoy niya ang malambot na buhok ni Kyungsoo, yung feeling na parang nawawala ka na sa sarili? Kaya napapapikit siya sa tuwing nilalapit niya ang kanyang mukha sa ulo ni Kyungsoo. Malapit na rin siyang maka-idlip dahil bukod sa parang nabudol-budol siya ay para rin siyang hinihele sa alapaap sa tuwing katabi niyang nakahiga si Kyungsoo. Biglang napadilat si Jongin nung naramdaman niyang may dumampi na malambot na bagay sa kanyang labi. Bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang dibdib ng makita ang mapupulang at medyong magang labi ni Kyungsoo at kasalukuyang nakapikit ang kanyang Beb habang naglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Hindi ito pinalampas ni Jongin ng ibinuka ng bahagya ang kanyang bibig, senyales upang lumalim pa ang umiinit at umaatikabong halikan ng dalawa. Naramdaman niyang napatigil saglit si Kyungsoo kaya niyakap niya ito palapit pa ng kaunti sa kanya at idiniin ng marahan ang kanyang labi upang isalang na sa aksyon ang kanilang mga dila. Nakipagsabayan ang kanilang mga halik sa ma-aksyon na kaganapan sa pinapanuod sa baba ng nanay at tatay ni Kyungsoo.  
  


“I love you, Beb.” mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang bumabawi pa ng paghinga dahil medyo ginalingan nila sa kissing scene kanina. Napangiti ang isa na halos mapunit na ang bibig dahil parang sasabog na ang kanyang puso sa kaligayahan. Ito ang unang beses na nangyari ito sa kanila. Bilang isang mabait na kasintahan ay nirerespeto niya si Kyungsoo at hinihintay niya kung kailan siya magiging handa sa mga rated SPG na galawan ng mga magkakasintahan. Kaya labis na lang ang kanyang kasiyahan sa araw na ito.   
  


Bago sagutin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo ay dinampian niya muna ng isang matamis na halik ang kanyang Beb. “I love you too, Beb.” Sambit ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nilapit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang bibig sa tainga ni Jongin at may binulong na “Beb, alam kong ang tagal mo ng hinintay tong pagkakataon na to, gusto ko sabihin sayo na ready na ako. Mas ready na ko kesa kay Mang Tani at GMA NEWS. I am ready.” Pagkatapos marinig ni Jongin ito ay bigla siya nagpakawala ng isang ngiting tagumpay.  
  


Nagpalitan sila ng mga malalagkit na tinginan na para bang handa na silang punitin ang isa’t isa. Medyo nainip na ng bahagya si Kyungsoo kaya dali-dali niyang hinablot ang leeg ni Jongin papalapit sa kanya para halikan muli. Mas malalim, mas intense at mas basa ang kanilang pagpapalitan ng mga halik ngayon kumpara sa kanina. Matagal nilang tiniis ang ganitong tensyon, nakailang bote sila ng vaseline lotion at rolyo ng tissue para lang maibsan at mairaos ang tawag ng laman sa isa’t isa.  
  
  
****

**THIS IS IT PANSIT!**  
  
  
_Mayroong isang ibon na gustong gusto pumasok sa maliit na butas ng isang puno ngunit hinihintay niya ang pagkakataon na makapasok rito ng malaya at may patnubay ng puno kaya araw-araw itong nakikisilong sa lilim na binibigay nito. Alam ng ibon na sa loob ng butas ng puno ay mayroon natatagong paraiso. Tinangka niyang sumilip sa butas nang biglang nagsalita ang puno. “Ibon, kung gusto mong pumasok sa butas ay dahan-dahanin mo lang dahil ikaw pa lang ang makakadiskubre ng nasa loob nito.” Nagpaikot-ikot ang ibon sa puno at mas pinalakas ang pagaspas ng pakpak sa sobrang tuwa sa narinig niya mula sa puno. Sa wakas ay mapapasok niya na ang butas ng puno. Matagal niya na rin itong minimithing pasukin simula pa nung una niya itong madapuan.  
  
_

_“Makakaasa ka puno, dadahan-dahanin ko lang para rin di ka mabigla at masaktan.” Ani ng ibon sabay kumpas ng kanyang pakpak.  
  
_

_“Salamat, ibon. Napakabait mo. Sige na, hinahayaan kong pumasok ka na sa butas. Hangad kong maabot mo ang rurok ng paraiso” Lumipad ang ibon papunta sa puno at marahan na pinagkaysa ang kanyang ulo papasok sa makipot na butas. Habang pinagkakasya ng ibon ang kanyang katawan ay naramdaman niya na medyo mamasa-masa ang butas dahil na rin sa hamog na binigay ng lamig ng panahon. Labas pasok sa butas ang ibon para hindi na siya mahirapan pa kapag mas nilayuan niya ang pagpasok sa loob kapag dumulas na ang makipot na lagusan ng butas. Naramdaman ng ibon ang pagyanig ng puno habang nasa loob ito ng butas. Nagalala ito kaya tinanong niya kung ayos lang ba ang puno. “Puno, puno, ayos ka lang ba? Gusto mo bang lumabas na ako sa butas mo?”  
  
_

_“Wag mo akong alalahanin, ibon. Marahil nakaramdam lang ako ng kakaiba sa pagpasok mo sa aking butas. Maaari bang sagarin mo na ang iyong pagdiskubre sa kung anumang ang nasa loob nito?” Tanong ng puno na may bahagyang paggalaw ng mga sanga at paglaglag ng mangilang-ngilang dahon. Malugod naman na sinunod ng ibon ang pakiusap ng puno. Pumasok pa ang ibon sa pinakadulo ng butas. Naligaw ang ibon dahil sa nawawala na ito sa sarili sa kadahilanang iba ang pakiramdam kapag napasok na nito ang pinakaloob.  
  
_

_Ramdam na ramdam ng puno ang labas pasok ng ibon sa butas nito. Alam niya na malapit na marating ng ibon ang paraiso dahil sa kakaibang sensasyon na namumuo sa loob_ _ng butas. Nararamdaman niya na may mangyayari kaya dali-dali niyang tinawag ang pansin ng ibon.  
  
_

_“Ibon, nararamdaman kong may lalabas sa aking butas, kung ayaw mong malunod ay maaari ka ng lumabas.” Walang narinig na sagot ang puno mula sa ibon. Hindi niya alam ay halos lumutang na ang ibon kahit di nito ginagamit ang kanyang pakpak dahil sa ibang sayang nararamdaman niya sa loob. Nakita at naramdaman niya ang malagkit na puting likido na papalabas sa pinakadulo ng butas, naisip niya na baka ito ang tinatawag na dagta ng puno. Bigla niyang narinig ang sabi ng puno.  
  
_

_“Ayos lang ako puno, handa akong sumabay sa paglabas ng dagta palabas ng iyong butas. Nakikita ko na lalabas naaaa-”Di na natuloy ng ibon ang kanyang sasabihin ng biglang natangay na siya ng agos ng dagta palabas sa butas ng puno. Habang inaanod siya ay ramdam na ramdam niya rin ang ibang klaseng kasiyahan na naranasan niya sa loob ng butas ng puno. Pagkatapos labasan ng malagkit ng dagta ng puno ay tumilapon ang ibon sa isa sa mga sanga ng puno.  
  
_

_“Ibon, ibon, ayos ka lang ba?” Nagaalalang tanong ng puno. Minulat naman ng ibon ang kanyang mga mata. “Oo, puno. Kakaibang karanasan ang pagpasok sa iyong butas. Maraming salamat at hinayaan mo akong pumasok sa loob. Ibang klase ang iyong dagta. Pwede bang ulitin ko ulit ang pagpasok sa susunod?” Ani ng pagod ngunit masayang ibon.  
  
_

_“Oo naman ibon, kahit ako man ay labis na nasiyahan sa pagpasok mo sa aking butas. Kahit kailan mo gusto ay maaari kang pumasok at magpa-agos muli sa aking dagta.” Sagot ng puno sa ibon.  
  
_

_Iba ang pagod ng ibon sa kanyang ginawa kaya hinayaan ng puno na matulog at magpahinga ang ibon sa kanyang sanga._  
  
  


 

*****  
  
****

**[SCTDB]**  
  
**Jongin Kim:**  *nagsend ng picture ng kanyang virginity ring*  
**Jongin Kim:**  LET IT GO~ LET IT GO~ CAN’T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE~~~  
**Chanyeol Park:**  TANGINA SERYOSO KA PRE? NAPASUKO MO NA ANG BATAAN?  
**Jongdae Kim:**  pakyu ka bente  
**Sehun Oh:**  ang sabihin mo dae, napak na yu haha  
**Chanyeol Park:**  SHET PRE PANO? SAN? KELAN? KANINO?  
**Sehun Oh:**  may silbi rin pala yung pagbantay ko ng kamong kahapon no?   
**Jongdae Kim:**  pota wait di pa rin nagsisink in jongin tangina  
**Jongin Kim:** : :-)  
**Chanyeol Park:**  NAGANAP NA ANG ULTIMATE BEB TIME?  
**Jongin Kim:**  :-)  
**Sehun Oh:**  wag puro ngiti ibigay mo yung sweldo ko sa kamong ng isang araw gago ka  
**Yixing Zhang:**  Kung ang sabi ni sehun ay napak na yu ibig sabihin ba ikaw ang bottom?  
**Sehun Oh:**  hahahahahahahhaj  
**Jongdae Kim:**  hahahahahah  
**Chanyeol Park:**  lolololololololol  
**Jongin Kim:**  lah kuya xing………hindi ah grabe ka.  
**Jongdae Kim:**  Hoy jongin may problema ka ba sa mga bottom?  
**Jongin Kim:**  uyy wla naman   
**Sehun Oh:**  handang magpa-bottom si jongdae kay papa dennis trillo hehehe  
**Sehun Oh:**  :-)  
**Jongin Kim:**  :-)  
**Chanyeol Park:**  :-)  
**Yixing Zhang:**  :-)  
**Chanyeol Park:**  hahahahahahahahahh puta ayoko na ng usapan na to  
**Jongdae Kim:**  BAT BUMALIK SAKIN TANGINA NYO LAHAT MGA HUNGHANG  
**Yixing Zhang:**  kilala ni jongdae si dennis trillo? Kelan pa? Artista yun diba?  
  
  
  
****

**[BESHIES 4REVS]**  
  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  besh  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  don’t tell me besh……………  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  oo beshieeeee oo!!!!!   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  spluk mo na tih.  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  Alam mo ba ang kwento ng ibon at ng puno?  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  tangina anong kinalaman niyan?  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  :-)   
  
  
****

**[DOBOL TROBOL]**  
  
**Sehun Oh:**  oy pre pagtapos mo kong pagbantayin sa kamong kailangan ko ng scoop  
**Sehun Oh:**  tandaan mo kung di dahil sakin di mo magagawa ang lahat ng nagawa mo kagabi  
**Sehun Oh:**  hoy abnoy sagot  
**Jongin Kim:**  haha love u bestie  
**Sehun Oh:**  pota   
**Jongin Kim:**  pre  
**Jongin Kim:**  narinig mo na ba yung kwento ng ibon at ng puno?  
**Sehun Oh:**  pakyu ka wag mo sabihin konektado yan sa nangyari kahapon?  
**Jongin Kim:**  :-)  
  
  
**[Sehun Baliw Kamuka ni Carmina]**  
  
  
**Sehun Oh:**  baek  
**Sehun Oh:**  sinabi na ba sayo ni ksoo? share mo naman ang damot ni jongin e mabaog sana yun  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  walang scoop, negative eh mungago si ksoo kausap mababaog din yun feel ko  
**Sehun Oh:**  may tanong ako  
**Sehun Oh:**  alam mo ba yung kwento nung ibon at puno? tangina ni jongin tinanong ako kung alam ko tapos ng smile lang  
**Sehun Oh:**  di ako makakatulog nito  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  lakas ng trip nung dalawang yun ayan din tinanong ni kyungsoo sakin kanina pakshet lakas mangtease mga haliparot!  
**Sehun Oh:**  hahahahaha ano nga kaya yun?  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  ewan ko bahala sila malalaman ko rin yun alam kong ikkwento rin sakin yun nung kyungsoo may after shock pa siguro pwet non  
**Sehun Oh:**  sabagay hahah  
**Sehun Oh:**  kung kinwento sana ni jongin sakin yun edi sana napayuhan ko siya ng mga dapat gawin or kung ano ang needs for improvement niya sa pakikipagniig diba?  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  aysauce napaka-feeler mong baliw ka e virgin ka pa wag ako, sehun don't me!  
**Sehun Oh:**  :-)  
**Sehun Oh:**  baek  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  ano?  
**Sehun Oh:**  alam mo bang tester ako?  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  ??  
**Sehun Oh:**  TRY ME!  
**Baekhyun Byun:**  sige   
**Baekhyun Byun:**  susubukan kong bangasan yang muka mo leche ka  
**Sehun Oh:**  :-*  
  
  
  
**[BEB <3]**  
  
**Jongin Kim:**  hi beb ko!  
**Jongin Kim:**  miss u so much  
**Jongin Kim:**  wala kang idea kung gano kita kamiss  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hi beb :*  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  miss u too kahit kakakita lang natin kagabi miss u na agad ;)  
**Jongin Kim:**  beb naman e wag ka munang ganyan may exam ako bukas need to be a good student para bagay na bagay ako for u  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hala, nagwink lang naman ako e para ganahan ka mag-review.  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  bbuing bbuing <3  
**Jongin Kim:**  beb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! huhu gusto tuloy kita i-hug at amuyin yung buhok mo  
**Jongin Kim:**  i love u sobra po >_<  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hahahaha sakto beb kakaligo ko lang ulit amoy palmolive nga dito sa kwarto ko hehe   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  i love u tooooooo ng sobra rin syempre  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  ay syanga pala beb nagchat si baek sakin hahahah dami kong tawa nagpapakwento syempre di ko kwinento sabi ko lang kung alam nya yung kwento ng ibon at ng puno hahahahaha asar na asar sya eh lol  
**Jongin Kim:**  grabe beb parehas talaga tayo ng bespren ganyan din si sehun e inis na inis sya gagawa daw sya ng bakery nyang sarili tapos aahasin niya daw si Kuya Takgoo para kalabanin ang kamong kapag di ko sinabi tapos bigla ko rin syang tinanong kung alam nya yung kwento ng ibon at ng puno haha  
**Jongin Kim:**  pero alam mo beb kung sino man si rika, nagpapasalamat ako sa kanya kase siya ang isa sa dahilan kung bakit nakapasok yung ibon sa puno.  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  hahahahah oo nga hayaan mo na si rika, beb may saltik yun!   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  sige na magreview ka na!  
**Kyungsoo Do:**  malay mo, may kakaibang reward ka sakin kapag mataas ang nakuha mo haha  
**Jongin Kim:**  ohmaygad beb!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tama ba ang naiisip ko?   
**Kyungsoo Do:**  :-)


End file.
